


Just One Kiss

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of the Regent, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one kiss was all it took. </p><p>One kiss, the gentle press of lips to the curve of his throat had Laurent flying over the edge, trembling and clinging tight to Damen as he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

Sometimes, one kiss was all it took.

 

One kiss, the gentle press of lips to the curve of his throat had Laurent flying over the edge, trembling and clinging tight to Damen as he came.

 

Sex was one thing, Damen had come to learn, but kisses were another. There was a certain vulnerability to kissing, and Laurent, more often than not, seemed to revel in it. He'd come so very far in such a short time…

 

The line of sated kisses Damen was currently pressing to Laurent's jaw seemed to be loosening his serpent's tongue. "Did you know..." Laurent's voice was soft, muffled against Damen's neck, pale, slender fingers tangled into dark curls. "That he never kissed me?"

 

 _He_ never did. Even his title goes unsaid.

 

It is _unspeakable_.

 

"Laurent." It was half a plea, and with Laurent still perched in his lap, Damen pulled back to meet blue eyes with brown. "You don't have to..." Damen trailed off, the words dying on his tongue.

 

" _I want to_."

 

There was something steely in Laurent's eyes, and Damen bowed to it. Who was he to refuse a king?

 

"I need you to know." Laurent sounded almost desperate, threading his fingers tighter into Damen's hair, pulling his head back to keep their gazed locked together. "The first time I kissed anyone, it was you, back at Ravenel. That night on the battlements. You remember it, don't you?"

 

Somehow, Damen found himself smiling, and his hands tightened protectively around Laurent's waist, pressing them chest to chest. "Of course I remember it." The golden band about his left wrist dug slightly into Laurent's side, though he hardly seemed to mind. The skin-warmed pressure of it was grounding, and Laurent wrapped his arms beneath Damen's, clinging close.

 

"He hated it, I'm sure, knowing that I was with _you_ , of all people." The name came on a reverent whisper: " _Damianos_."

 

Damen felt his smile fade away at that, and he gave a soft sigh, ruffling Laurent's hair.

 

"I'm glad." Cautious, Laurent leaned out of Damen's embrace again, brushing plush lips with his own, a soft, feather-light kiss. "I'm glad it was you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a response to an anon ask on Tumblr! The anon wanted a bit of post Kings Rising talk of the Regent, and this is what came of it! 
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
